


Better than Cup Noodles

by lucisworth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucisworth/pseuds/lucisworth
Summary: If there’s one thing he loves more than cup noodles, it’s you.Note: Mild spoilers (Set between Chapter 13 & 14).





	

Being a Hunter is not an easy job. 

But in these dark times, it certainly is an essential one. It has gotten tougher since the endless nights started, and the fresh new bruise blossoming across your abdomen certainly proves that. 

But bruises and broken bones are common in your line of work. So is death. It is always painful to stumble across a dog tag, with no owner in sight. At the very least, you are still alive, and you’ve managed to hunt down some meat.

You unlock the door to your apartment, blinking in surprise at the bright lights within. _He’s back._ You think, and a smile tugs at the corner of your lips. It’s been too long since you’ve seen him. 

The grin quickly turns into a frown as you spot an empty cup of instant noodles sitting atop the dining table. _Not again_ , you groan internally. 

The bedroom door opens and you lift your head to see a shirtless Gladio, a towel slung around his neck. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” you begin exasperatedly, ready to lecture him about his horrible eating habits. “How many times have I told you to stop eating–” He strides forward, cutting you off with an intense kiss, muscled arms snaking around your waist to pull you closer to him. 

All of your frustration seems to melt away as you kiss him back, enjoying the taste of his lips. When the both of you break apart, he gives you a smirk as you gasp for air. “I’ve missed you.” He breathes huskily, leaning in for another kiss.

His fingers brush across your new bruise and you grimace, pulling away from him. 

“Sorry, it’s just… it still hurts.“ 

He raises an eyebrow. "Let me see." 

 You lift your shirt up and he lets out a low whistle. 

"Not as bad as the one I got the other day." 

"What?!" 

"A tonberry tried to take a chunk out of my leg.” He explains, indicating to his lower left thigh. 

“Let me see.” You demand, narrowing your eyes at the long pants that obscure the wound he claims he has. 

He smirks. “Are you trying to get my pants off already?" 

Your face heats up, and you fold your arms across your chest. "Well, fine then. Don’t show me." 

"Oh, I’ll show you.” He murmurs, pulling you in for another kiss. You hear him unzip his pants and your heartbeat quickens. Why are you so embarrassed when you’ve already seen him naked countless times? 

When his lips leave yours to pant for air, you pull yourself out of his grasp to gaze at his freshly bandaged wound. “Will it leave a scar?” You frown in concern.

“You like my scars.” He replies, resting his forehead on yours. 

“Mm.” You murmur, lifting a hand to caress his jawline. “It doesn’t mean I want you to be covered in them." 

"I’ll keep that in mind.” Gladio says, brushing your hair behind your ear as he plants a kiss on your neck. Your breath hitches in your throat as he begins to suck at a sensitive spot. 

It couldn’t be clearer to you what he wants. And you want it too; it feels like it’s been forever since the last time the two of you were alone together. 

Your hands run down his back, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles beneath your fingertips. He pulls you closer and you can feel the stirrings of his desire press against you. You smile, a hand reaching into his underwear to grasp his cock. 

Oh, he’s not fully erect yet, but you know exactly how to get him there. You break away from him, settling on your knees as you hook your fingers on the band of his briefs and pull them down. 

You look up at him as you lean forward to give the tip of his member a small lick. He groans out your name, and you wrap your hands around him, working his length and making him grow harder. 

You take him in your mouth and he grasps a fistful of your hair, tightening his grip as you slowly make your way lower. It’s difficult to take him whole; he is incredibly huge, but you will try your best to pleasure him. 

You start to bob your head up and down his length. Oh, the taste of his cock and his groans excite you, and you can feel yourself getting wetter in anticipation. 

He tugs on your hair twice, a signal for you to stop. Gladio wastes no time in yanking you up on your feet and kissing you fiercely. He guides you towards the couch, frantically undressing you. Once you are entirely naked, he pulls back to admire you, grinning as his gaze slides down your curves. 

You expect him to shove you down and take you roughly then, but he sits on the couch and gestures towards his erection. “Ride me.” He orders, a slow smirk spreading across his face as he watches you blush. 

He has usually been the one on top, so this is certainly a first. You are not opposed to it, however, and you straddle him, brushing your pussy against the tip of his cock. 

Gladio groans, licking his lips in anticipation. “Come on.” He rumbles, grabbing your breasts, his fingers rubbing circles around your nipples. “Ride me, goddammit." 

You nod, positioning yourself above him. Sucking in a deep breath, you drop down, taking him in. Oh gods. You have certainly missed this; the feeling of his large meaty cock in you is almost too much to bear. He lets out a loud groan and slaps your ass, urging you to start moving. 

You moan as you bounce up and down on his cock, taking every inch of him in. It feels like bliss and when he grabs your hips and starts to thrust upwards, your head goes blank. It feels absolutely amazing. You find yourself sobbing out his name each time he rams his cock deep into you. As you feel yourself nearing your climax, you grasp his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.

He comes first, releasing his thick cum deep within you as he groans your name into your ear. A few more hard thrusts and your orgasm follows, waves of pleasure coursing through your entire body. 

You slump weakly against him in exhaustion, breathing heavily. Gladio presses a kiss to the top of your head and you cannot help but smile in content. 

"We still need to talk about your cup noodle obsession.” You murmur sleepily. 

 "I think we need to talk about my addiction to something else.“ 

 "Mm?" 

 "My addiction to you, of course.” He runs his fingers through your hair and you bite back a smile at how cheesy it sounds. 

“So you won’t mind if I throw them all out?” You tease him in response. 

 "I could be convinced to.“ He says in a low whisper. “If you promise me that you’ll keep fucking me like that.”


End file.
